


Snapshot

by fengirl88



Series: Medsoc Musical [7]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: It’s Jonathan’s favourite picture of Grant, of all the ones he’s taken.





	

 

Jonathan takes the picture right before Grant’s TED talk; you can see he’s nervous, but so excited as well. “They’ll love it,” he’d told Grant. “They’ll love you.” How could anybody not? Grant talks with such passion about the things that matter to him, and his smile lights up the room.

It’s Jonathan’s favourite picture of him, of all the ones he’s taken.

“So you think I look better in black and white?” Grant teases him.

“Show me anyone who doesn’t,” Jonathan retorts. “And you know that’s not why.” 

The picture shows him the boy Grant used to be and the older man he will become, as well as the man he is right this minute, at the start of something new. Jonathan loves them all.


End file.
